Ghost Story
by otak the canadian
Summary: When several mutants are detected in the Prof's home town the team discovers a link to his past.Kurtty, Jott, Togue and LoRo. Also a crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Ghost Story**

**By**

**Otak The Canadian**

**A/N :I've never written a x-over before but I was watching the movie network and happened to see one of my favorite movies from a few years ago on and this was the result. Anyone who's read my other stories knows the couples I use so now on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything to do with any of these characters living or dead I wouldn't work where I do.**

**Chapter 1**

**The dream was the same; always the same. It started off pleasantly enough as two young friends were sliding down a steep snow covered hill while they're fathers talked amiably as they looked on. As the sun began to set the fathers called the boys to come home.**

"**All right boys, time to go in, it's getting dark!" said the first. **

"**Yeah, come on Charles. If you catch cold I'll catch hell from your mother!" called the elder Xavier noticing how they're breath was steaming more and more in the chill winter air.**

**As Charles and his friend trudged towards their fathers they turned and smiling at each other screamed "ONE MORE TIME !" to each other and set off down the hill faster and farther than they had all day. When they were done they turned to see their fathers running towards them with fear in their eyes. Before they even had a chance to wonder at this a loud CRACK answered all their questions right before they plunged through the ice covering the shallow river at the bottom of the hill. Charles was only under for a few seconds before his father reached him and as he lay on the bank covered in his fathers overcoat he turned to see his father plunge back through the cold water calling for his sons friend.**

"**Ca . . ."**

**The dream went white as Professor Charles Xavier woke covered in enough sweat to almost believe he had just been pulled from the river all over again. Placing a hand to his brow he looked around the room as his breathing returned to normal. He was just about to attempt another bout of sleep when he noticed the flashing light on the bedside table alerted him that a new mutant had been detected. Opening the laptop computer kept beside his bedside for just this purpose he noticed that it wasn't just one signature but two detected and that they were both in Pleasant Valley.**

"**Looks like I'm going home again." he said to himself as he prepared to summon the team to his study. "At least it was nearly time for the early morning training session, anyway."**

**A/N: sorry for the shortness but I hope to have the next chapter up soon so Review damn it review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ghost Story**

**Chapter 2**

**By**

**Otak The Canadian**

**A/N**: Hey y'all! Here I go with chapter 2 which will be longer than the first. Just so you know this one is fluffy. Each section records a characters thoughts from sun-up til a few minutes later.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This computer was stolen from "Cobby" the monster of Cobden Lake.

----Kurt-----

Kurt woke as he always had with the first touch of the sun to the eastern horizon. Some days it was just a foggy awareness of his surroundings but most; like today he was wide awake immediately. His first indrawn breath brought a smile to his face as he confirmed once again that his Other, his Mate, his Katzchen was there beside him. He didn't know if every woman smelled like this in the morning and didn't care. Kitty's scent was like the smell of woodsmoke on a cold morning : deep, clean, warm and safe all rolled into one.

"_I am such a wimp." _Kurt thought as he opened his eyes to greet the sun as he did every day. Carefully extracting his arm from where Kitty was using it as a pillow and slowly unravelled his tail from her knees he then carefully crawled up the wall and over to the double doors which led to his balcony to view the glory that God had made on this day.He also slightly regretted having to do this in shorts instead of naked as was his custom, but Kitty had informed him of a certain contingent of voyeurs who were curious to see just how far his fur went.

He was interrupted a few minutes later by a voice speaking gently in his head. "_Children, please gather in my study. Your Danger Room sessions are cancelled. We have a mission. Yes, Kurt I know about you and Kitty." _the Professor added after a few seconds leaving Kurt with the definite impression of a wry smile.

---Kitty---

Kitty came awake as soon as Kurt began to unravel his tail from around her knees. The loss of warmth just enough to wake her up from her slumber. She didn't really mind as she was treated to the sight of a nearly naked Elf walking out to the balcony. Ever since the incident with the Friends of Humanity a while back she had been phasing through his wall on a nightly basis at first for comfort because of how close they had come to losing their lives but now it was because she just didn't want to sleep without him ever again.

As Kurt stood there Kitty couldn't help but notice how the dawn sunlight caused the tips of his fur to glow giving him an almost angelic halo everywhere that wasn't covered by his boxers. _"Stupid boxers, spoil the show." _she thought as a tiny smile started across her lips. Although they stayed in the same bed they had agreed to wait for a later date for any more . . . intimate . . . activities but neither of them objected to a little show every now and then. _"As long as it's a show only for me anyways."_ Kitty thought back to a few weeks ago when just before they were abducted by the F. O. H. . She had come across Jubilee and Rahne hideing in some bushes just as dawn broke and she headed out to meet Logan for Kata practice.

"Quiet, ya daftie or he'll hear ya. He's got wicked ears on 'im" Rahne whispered to her friend.

"I know, I know! Don't worry we'll get our chance." Jubes replied.

Kitty decided this was another round in the New Mutants ongoing "ambush Logan" game and would be fun to watch the Wolverine scare the pants off the girls. Then she saw Jubilee put a hand on Rahnes shoulder and point upwards at the mansion. Glancing up curiously she was more than a little surprised to see a naked Elf come out on his balcony ; HER naked elf! As she went to tell them off . . . her thoughts were interrupted by a voice in her head.

"_Children, please gather in my study. Your Danger Room sessions are cancelled. We have a mission. Yes Kitty, I know about you and Kurt." _The Professor told them making Kitty blush red and hide under the covers as Kurt reentered the room.

---Rogue---

Rogue sat up in bed with a strangled gasp. The dream was always the same. A million faceless people; some familiar some not; but all were trying to take a piece of her,trying to take her very soul from her. The Professor had taught her to guide her dreams so that she could control her actions in her sub-conscious state so most nights it wasn't usually that bad. But recently, there was a new element to the dreams: she had a protector. A large green toad would place itself bodily between her and the faceless army allowing her time to get away but whenever she turned back she saw that her protector was being overwhelmed and this sight was what caused her to awake with a gasp. One didn't need a psychology degree to figure out that she was worried about her new boyfriend and what her mutation might do to him. Rolling over onto her stomach to look out the window she saw it was the quiet time before dawn. _" I still have an hour before the D.R. session so maybe I can get back to sleep although I never have before."_ she thought. The feel of someone sitting down at the foot of the bed brought a smile to her lips. The slight smell of dew told her that Todd had stopped by on his way back from his morning shower. _" I love the way he smells fresh from his shower. I wish he wasn't so sensitive about it so I could tell him." _she thought also thinking that now that he was staying at the mansion and had access to all the fresh water he needed his smell had been found to be proportionate to how hydrated his skin was each day. His former malodour had been caused by the drying out of his porous skin. Now he tended to shower almost obsessively and smelled sort of like a the woods after the rain. And Rogue loved it, maybe even loved him but she wasn't ready to say that yet but soon.

"Rogue? You still awake ?" he asked knowing she had a hard time getting back to sleep after a nightmare, and if he heard her from the hall then it must have been a doozy.

"Yeah, Todd I'm still awake." she replied as she arched and stretched her back, winceing at a newly discovered kink. "Think you could rub my back for me? Since you're here and all." she was still a little uncomfortable about asking someone to touch her.

"Umm... no problem. Just don't look okay?" her smile widened as she threw the blankets aside and began to pull her pajama top up so that her back was exposed to his gaze and touch. Although she knew what was coming it still felt new and strange and erotic when she felt his tongue begin to lick up and down her back secreting a baby oil like substance and as much as she liked the feeling and was really anticipating his hands which would follow it was sort of weird to see. As Todd's hands began to knead her flesh and she began to relax the next thought to go through he head was

"_Children, please gather in my study. Your Danger Room sessions are cancelled. We have a mission. Todd please get some clothes on."_ It was only then that Rogue realized that Todd was only wearing a light bathrobe. And she blushed.

--- Elsewhere---

Catherine Harvey woke again once more in tears from something she couldn't quite remember but felt as though something terribly important to her had been misplaced and she needed to find it. It almost seemed incidental that she was floating nearly three feet off her bed.

A/N 2 well theres chapter two down . Don't worry the next one has much more plot development in it. So review, or the hamsters will get you !


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ghost Story**_

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**By:**_

_**Otak The Canadian**_

**A/N : Well here goes chapter 3 now being written on my new computer. Yay! Sorry for the long delay but since my other comp went boom I've had a hard time typing this chapter as Blah blah blah On with the fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't and if you think I do you're in trouble.**

**Storm watched as the senior students filed into the Professors study; all but Todd still in their pajamas._ He rises nearly as early as Logan and myself . _ she thought to herself as everyone took seats around the room. The Professor entered from his adjacent room.**

"**Good morning, everyone. I trust you all slept well?" he greeted as a tiny smile played at the corners of his mouth and Ororo noticed that several people around the room seemed to find their slippers interesting except for Kurt who didn't wear any but seemed to find Kittys fascinating. _ What is going on here?_ the former weather goddess asked herself as Charles started to talk.**

" **I have asked you here because Cerebro has detected two new mutant signatures in Pleasant Valley. The first has been identified as Catherine Harvey but the second although in close proximity to Miss Harvey does not appear to register with Cerebros data files. News reports indicate that she has recently lost her father; a leading parapsychologist. I believe that given her upbringing she will be very accepting of our lives. Now, as I am familiar with the area I will be leading this particular mission. Logan, I will need you to accompany Ororo to Toronto to attend the Mutant Symposium being hosted by the Canadian Government. Scott and Jean will remain here to oversee the younger students along with Hank. Kurt, Kitty, Rogue and Todd shall accompany me to Pleasant Valley. We shall leave within the hour." He finished looking to see everyone going to get ready for their duties. As she got up to leave Storm saw Logan approach Charles with a strange look on his face. Pausing on the other side of the door curiosity got the better of her as she listened in.**

"**Are ya sure about this Chuck? It's been a while since you went anywhere near that place." Logan said.**

"**Yes, Logan I'm sure. Besides Miss Harvey may need my help with her grief. I am a Psychologist you know." He replied with just a hint of sarcasm in his voice. **

" **I know, but the last time. . ." Logan began but Xavier cut him off.**

"**Was a long time ago." Charles finished leading Ororo to wonder how long the men had actually known each other. " Now, if I were you I would get ready for your trip. Who knows? Maybe this will give you the opportunity to ask that person that question you wanted to, hm?"Hearing the two come closer to the door Storm quickly left to get ready for the trip.**

**------Later in the X-Van -------**

**Todd was feeling nervous. He didn't understand what he was doing here with the others. Sure he was staying at the mansion but he had never told Xavier that he had any intentions of joining the X-Men. In fact, he wasn't sure if he wanted to be a part of any team in the near future. He thought back to a few weeks ago. _ I can't believe Lance sold me out like that. He was a jerk but I thought he really believed in Mutant Unity and all that other stuff Magneto always talked about._ He thought that maybe it was a coincidence what that F.O.H bastard had said and maybe some other Lance had fingered them. But when he returned to the boarding house and saw the new Jeep in the driveway loaded with Lances few belongings there was no doubt anymore. As he turned away in a fit of anger he kicked a nearby tree and was nearly scared to death when a voice came from the canopy.**

" _**What did the tree ever do to you?" **_** it asked and Todd looked up to see Kurt hanging from the upper branches. **

" **You come to laugh at me? 'Cause I'll kick your sorry blue ass if you do!" He yelled venting his anger at the closest available target. To his chagrin Kurt just leapt done from the tree with a sigh.**

"**Nein, when I was released from the infirmary this morning Rogue was frantic looking for you. Her and Kitty went to look for you at the mall but I figured you'd be here. Even I find it hard to believe that Lance would betray a teammate like that. And I'm not his biggest fan." Nightcrawler replied with a wisp of a smile. "It is hard to accept that someone you're close to would ever do something like that."**

"**Acceptance don't make it any easier,yo." Todd said with more than a hint of sadness in his voice.**

"**No, but sometimes revenge does." Kurt said grabbing Todds hand and teleporting them beside the new Jeep**

**_Wonder if he ever got his transmission out of that tree? _He thought to himself, smiling at the memory. _Maybe joining won't be so bad after all_ And if he hadn't of been looking at Xavier at just that moment he would have missed the flash of pain in the old mans eyes as they passed a cemetery on the outskirts of Pleasant Valley.**

**------- In Pleasant Valley---------**

**The blonde haired boy smiled as his friend joined him for lunch at the big table that he had just finished loading with all her favorites. He was surprised to see that not only was she floating but that she was totally unconcerned about it. Looking at him with her large dark eyes he was totally surprised when he heard a vehicle in the driveway. It had been a very long time since anyone had visited Whipstaff Manor.**

**A/N well have you figured it out yet? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ghost Story**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N Sorry for the long delay but unfortunately my muse for this story sort of left and the fact my new job is taking up way more of my time than I thought it would have caused some big delays. Anyways, on with the fic.**

**Disclaimer: yes I finally admit it. I make a fortune from this and really own Marvel and all assorted characters. And if you believe that than I've got some farmland in Nunavut to sell cheap.**

**Pietro stretched as he got out from the Brotherhoods old Jeep; of course by the time he was done Lance had just turned off the ignition. Pietro had spent a lot of time thinking about the other young man in the last little while and come to the conclusion that something was definitely up with the young man. Pietro knew that something had happened the night the fuzzy blue wonder had videotaped him and Freddy and whatever it was had not changed Lance for the better. Since that night he had become withdrawn and when he did talk to the others it was to threaten them with the consequences of betraying the Mutant Race , on the whole he sounded a lot like Magneto used to but no one had heard from him in a long time. Instead they got their orders from some new leader who spoke directly to Lance; In fact the one time Pietro had heard his cold metallic voice on the phone it scared the crap out of him. The squeaking of the shocks as Freddy got out of the Jeep brought him out of his reverie and took his thoughts in a more pleasant turn. Pietro'd known that he himself was gay for some time now but was a little surprised when Freddy had shyly confessed that he thought that Pietro was "Sorta pretty" and it was then that Fred was one of those rare individuals who really didn't care whether you were male or female he just liked who he liked. Fred and himself had been growing closer to one another for quite some time that night that Kurt had chased them off. To Pietro's great surprise the tape had shown up a few days later with an apology attached. He didn't worry that fuzzbutt had made a copy simply because his mind didn't work that way. Pietro was pulled from his thoughts again as the door to the mansion opened to show a blonde haired boy in the doorway while a brunette girl could be seen in the background. She was dressed in the same Gothic style as Rogue and Wanda but her hair was in a strait plaitand she had some of the most expressive eyes quicksilver had ever seen. While she was thoroughly modern looking the boy seemed to be dressed in an almost nostalgic fashion. **

**As Lance continued to give the pair the speech about how they represented an organization which was interested in promoting a world wide Brotherhood to keep the rights of themselves and other gifted people to the forefront. Pietro was a little amazed that he could dance around the word mutant so effectively. As the girl gained more confidence she came forward and placed her hand on the young lads shoulder a familiar black van pulled up to the house. When the people exited the vehicle Pietro wasn't surprised to see Kurt and Kitty immediately give Lance a hard look and could swear he heard a low growl from the Nightcrawlers general direction but he didn't think Kurt had made it. He was a little surprised to see Toad quickly duck behind Rogue but he had figured when Toad had stopped coming home that he was at Xaviers, But what really surprised him was when Kurt helped Xavier from the van to his wheelchair was the boy running forward at the worlds greatest telepath with a scream of **

"**Charlie!"**

**Pietro barely heard Professor Charles Xaviers whisper of "Casper." before the old man fainted.**

**----Meanwhile in Canada----**

**Logan always felt a little wired when he came back to his home country. It was the little things that he noticed most of all, like how the people who met his eyes would nod in greeting or how every second hand held a cup of Timmy's. But most of all he missed the smell of fries cooking in the chip wagons. The large Poutine was the reason why Ororo couldn't quite look him in the eye. Upon seeing the concoction of fries, beef gravy, and cheese curds she had muttered something too low for even his senses to pick-up. She'd always sworn it was the most disgusting thing she'd ever seen anyone eat . . . until she saw some of the things Kurt could come up with. Logan was always surprised when she took after him for his vices; _I_ _mean it's not like beer or cigars or cholesterol could harm me . _He thought as he disposed of the empty container in a trash can Logan wondered how long it would take her to ask about what she had heard that morning outside of the Prof's office. _She's been way to quiet today . . .must think she's in trouble. _Logan had gotten to know the weather Goddess very well over the last couple of years and although they had put their physical relationship on hold because they didn't want the children to see them "living in sin" as Cap would have said. But Logan had come up with a solution . . .**

"**Logan, how long have you known the Professor?" Ororo asked noticing that Logan had finished his meal.**

_**Ah, so that was it. **_**He thought before answering. "Well, the first time we met was during one of the few times in my life I remember clearly. I was working for Charlie's dad when he was killed in an accident involving Chuck's best friend. I still remember when the kid introduced himself to me. Walks up bold as brass and says " I'm Casper. Will you be my friend?" Damn, I miss that kid. Anyways, about a year later Chuck's Mom took up with a new fella and he told me to find work somewheres else so I left. I didn't see Chuck again until much later when he tracked me down with Cerebro and offered me a job with the Institute. O' course by then I had some new gaps in my memory but Me an' Chuck are workin' on that, darlin' ." He answered as they reached their hotel across the street from where they'd been walking. Neither of them saw the little man who jumped from the second floor balcony onto Logans head.**

**Well that's it for now see y'all! **


End file.
